Dancing With You
by Mylle Evans
Summary: Aquela noite iria ficar em minha memória. Eu não queria nenhuma outra garota alémde Lily Evans. J x L


**Dancing With You**

_---_

**N.A: **_Baseado em "Red Meets Blue", do Matt Wertz. Espero que curtam e eu aconselho que escutem a música enquanto estiverem lendo._

_Beijinhos,_

_Mylle Evans_

_---_

Eu nunca pensei que iria dizer isso, mas cara… estou ficando com dor de barriga. É, isso mesmo. Eu sei que é ridículo, mas estou ansioso. Tipo… com borboletas no estômago. Algo assim.

Certo, isso foi _muito _gay. Ainda bem que Sirius não lê mentes, senão eu estaria ferrado.

- Tudo bem por aí? – a voz melodiosa de Lily interrompeu meu momento de surto mental – Ou até mesmo o grande James Potter fica nervoso? – ela abriu um sorrisinho sacana, enquanto acariciava minha nuca.

Eu suspirei, e a girei em torno de mim. Quando voltamos a dançar, tranquei meus olhos aos dela. Tão verdes, tão intensos. O rosto de Lily era o foco de minhas atenções. O cabelo vermelho, caindo em volta da pele branca do rosto delicado… ela era linda. Chegava e me distrair.

**You're distracting me with that beauty**

_Você está me distraindo com essa beleza,_

**Leaving me wanting more**

_Me deixando querendo mais_

**Reminding me of my duty **

_Me lembrando do dever_

**To lock these eyes to yours**

_De trancar esses olhos aos seus_

- Você sabe o quanto eu esperei por isso? – Eu perguntei, abrindo um pequeno sorriso ao vê-la corar levemente. – Sabe quantos "não's" eu tive que dizer?

- Pelo amor de Deus, você pode deixar de inflar seu ego só essa noite? – Lily parecia ultrajada. Eu ri. Ela girou os olhos, e abriu um sorriso maroto – Eu é quem deveria ter dito não.

- Eu não iria desistir – eu sorri e coloquei uma mecha do cabelo vermelho dela atrás da orelha enquanto dançávamos – Nunca desisti de você.

- O que iria fazer se eu tivesse dito não? – Lily enroscou os braços em torno do meu pescoço, e abriu um sorriso maroto. Estava andando demais comigo. Estava até me imitando!

- Hm… - eu arrisquei olhar para o céu estrelado. Depois de tantas tentativas, finalmente eu havia conseguido o que há tanto tempo tinha me feito lutar a anos. Eu finalmente havia conseguido levar Lily para sair. No baile do nosso último ano no colégio, ela finalmente havia cedido. Eu estava mais do que feliz. – Eu iria usar aquele roseiral que tem ao lado do seu quarto para subir até a sua sacada… iria bater no vidro da sua janela… - eu voltei a fitá-la, e sorri marotamente – e iria dançar com você ali mesmo.

- Acho que você iria se estatelar no chão antes – ela deu um sorriso tão lindo que só pude ficar feito um idiota olhando. Nem me dei ao trabalho de perguntar por que eu iria cair, além, é claro, do motivo óbvio… eu não era o homem-aranha. Que coisa piegas – Meu pai aparou o roseiral.

- Acho que nesse caso eu ia acabar indo te convidar do mesmo jeito – eu mantive meu olhar fixo no de Lily – O que você teria me dito?

- Provavelmente um não. – ela abriu um sorriso atrevido, eu o olhei chocado. Lily riu de mim, mas não consegui ficar com raiva. Ela ficava linda sorrindo e eu estava me tornando uma garotinha tendo pensamentos como aqueles. Credo – Mas aí eu me arrependeria… - ela tocou o colarinho de minha camisa, e seu sorriso tornou-se terno – e viria somente para dançar com você.

- E se _eu _não quisesse dançar com você? – eu a desafiei.

Foi a vez de Lily Evans me olhar chocada.

- Eu te obrigaria! – e a velha Lily nervosa e estressada estava bem ali.

Com essa eu tive de gargalhar. Lily girou os olhos e deu um soquinho no meu ombro.

- Você sabe que eu dançaria – eu baguncei meu cabelo só por costume ao vê-la me olhar com cara feia – Porque você sabe que a _única_ que eu quero essa noite.

- Será? – ela entortou a cabeça daquele jeito manhoso que me fazia ficar meio mole. Trapaceira.

- Você sabe que sim – eu sorri e a puxei para perto. Também tinha minhas armas.

Lily sorriu, antes de tocar os lábios nos meus. Não hesitei em retribuir ao beijo. Porque eu não queria mais ninguém além dela não só naquela noite, mas em todas as noites de minha vida.

**I've never known a love so true**

_Eu nunca vi amor mais verdadeiro_

**I want to see all of you**

_Eu quero ver tudo de você_

**When green meets red and red meets blue**

_Quando o verde encontra o vermelho e o vermelho encontra o azul_

**I want to see all of you**

_Eu quero ver tudo de você_

_----_

_N.A: OK, ficou meio meloso, mas beleza.. É minha primeira fanfic de HP e eu queria MUITO saber a opinião de vocês. Comecei com algo pequeno, mas dependendo do que vocês acharem, quem sabe não me arrisco em algo maior? Portanto, faça uma autora feliz _e deixe uma**REVIEW! **:D


End file.
